Memories
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberiku cinta.


Disclaimer ©**Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Sudah saya usahakan untuk lenyap dari fic saya tapi sepertinya nggak bisa…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Memories**

**by**

**Shirayuki Ann**

…

_Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberiku cinta._

…

Sebuah taksi berwarna biru berhenti di depan sebuah kafe bernama Harmony. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu turun dari kursi penumpang dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe dengan tergesa.

"Maaf, aku telat," ucap gadis itu pada seorang pria yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu bangku kafe. "Sudah lama?"

Pria itu menggeleng dan memberi gadis itu senyum pengertian. "Aku juga baru datang, " jawabnya.

"Bohong. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu. Buktinya kopimu sudah dingin," kata gadis itu.

Pria itu terkekeh. Memang sulit membohongi gadis yang kini duduk di depannya itu, gadis itu memiliki mata yang awas. "Kau selalu tahu," ujarnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu.

"Aku rela menunggu bertahun-tahun jika itu untukmu."

"Gombal!" Ruki tertawa mendengar kata-kata pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Pria yang setahun terakhir berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Dulunya mereka hanya berteman, sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan tapi kini semenjak Kaien menyatakan cintanya pada Rukia setahun lalu status 'sahabat' berubah menjadi 'kekasih'.

"Memangnya tidak boleh menggombali pacar sendiri?" Kaien meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat pipi putih Rukia dihiasi semburat merah jambu.

Rukia melirik Kaien. Sahabat terbaiknya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Pria yang suaranya mampu membuat Rukia tenang, yang tawanya mampu membuat Rukia bahagia dan genggaman tangannya mampu membuat Rukia merasa aman dan terlindungi. Rukia menyayanginya, amat sangat mencintainya bahkan.

"Ayo, jalan," ajak Kaien.

"Kemana?" mata violet Rukia menatap bingung pada Kaien.

"Ikut saja," sahut Kaien tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Pria itu menggandeng Rukia dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

Rukia tidak memprotes lagi, meski penasaran tapi ia percaya bahwa Kaien tidak akan membawanya ke tempat yang bisa membahayakannya.

Hampir dua puluh menit mereka berjalan kaki. Kaien menggandeng Rukia dengan tangan kanannya. Kaki mereka melangkah berirama. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri.

Mereka tidak berbicara. Tapi suasana inilah yang mereka sukai. Berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil bersenandung dengan nada tak jelas. Tanpa bicara.

"Nah," Kaien menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Rukia. "Kita sampai."

Rukia memandang sekeliling. "Ini kan…"

"Taman tempat kita pertama kali bertemu," Kaien memotong kalimat Rukia sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikannya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya, kita mau apa disini?"

"Main ayunan," jawab Kaien singkat.

"Ayunan? Kaien, kita bukan anak kecil lagi," omel Rukia. "Kau dan aku sudah kuliah bahkan sudah hampir lulus. Kita terlalu tua untuk bermain ayunan."

"Umur boleh tua tapi hati masih berjiwa muda. Ayo!"

Rukia tersenyum. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaien selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kaien menarik Rukia, mendudukkannya di ayunan lali ia mulai menggoyangkan ayunan itu perlahan. "Kau masih ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanyanya.

"Masih," sahut Rukia, bibirnya mengulas senyum teringat kejadian belasan tahun lalu.

"Waktu itu kau tersesat karena baru pindah kesini dan menangis di ayunan ini," ujar Kaien.

Rukia tertawa. "Waktu itu kau memberiku permen supaya aku berhenti menangis lalu menggendongku pulang ke rumahmu. Kau bilang, 'Ayahku akan menemukan rumahmu'."

"Dan kau langsung percaya," Kaien ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana lagi aku kan sudah putus asa saat itu," sahut Rukia.

"Tapi ternyata kau adalah tetangga baruku. Jadi, tanpa bantuan ayahku pun kita bisa menemukan rumahmu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku ingat saat itu ayah dan ibuku sudah mencariku kesana-kemari dan saat melihatku mereka langsung memelukku."

Lalu keduanya diam. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, dalam kenangan masa lalu mereka.

"Tempat ini tak terlupakan…" ucap Rukia.

"Ya," sahut Kaien karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Di tempat ini kita pertama kali bertemu, kita bermain bersama disini, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan di taman ini setahun lalu kau menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Jadi, kau ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi kita?" tanya Kaien.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melupakannya."

Kaien terkekeh. "Kupikir kau lupa karena kau sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya. Biasanya kan gadis-gadis selalu cerewet tentang hari peringatan jadian."

"Maaf saja ya, aku nggak seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Aku nggak perlu _candlelight dinner_ atau semacamnya untuk perayaan peringatan hari jadian. Cukup menghabiskan waktu denganmu itu sudah cukup bagiku," Rukia menoleh pada Kaien dan memberi senyum manis pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu manis, Rukia?" tanya Kaien sambil memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Ah, indahnya masa muda."

Sepasang kakek dan nenek yang lewat di depan Kaien dan Rukia berkomentar.

"Biarpun sudah tua kita tetap bisa seromantis mereka," ujar si kakek.

Si nenek tertawa. "Iya, Umur boleh tua tapi hati masih berjiwa muda."

Kaien dan Rukia tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan si nenek. Kalimat itu persis seperti yang dikatakan Kaien sebelumnya.

Kaien melepas pelukannya dan melangkah ke depan Rukia lalu bejongkok hingga matanya sejajar dengan mata Rukia. Kaien menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. "Aku sangat menyanyangimu, Rukia," ucapnya.

Rukia mengangguk."Aku tahu," sahutnya. "Dan aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

"Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku. Jadi, berjanjilah padaku setelah ini kau akan hidup dengan bahagia. tetaplah tersenyum meski aku tak lagi berada di sampingmu."

"Kaien, apa maksud kata-katamu?" tanya Rukia gusar karena kata-kata Kaien terdengar seperti kalimat perpisahan di telinganya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Rukia dan menarik gadis itu hingga berdiri.

"Kaien, ada apa?"

Kaien tak menjawab, pria itu menatap langit yang kini dihiasi awan kelabu. "Sepertinya kita harus pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan," ujarnya.

Rukia menyentak tangan Kaien membuat pria itu menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Rukia, di wajahnya nampak kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kaien diikuti sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi…"

"Ayo pulang," ajak Kaien bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes hujan pertama. Kaien menutup kepala Rukia dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari hujan yang menderas.

"Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh," kata Rukia. Matanya mencari ke sekeliling. "Halte!" serunya saat teringat ada halte di seberang taman tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Ayo lomba," kata Kaien.

"Eh?"

"Yang lebih dulu sampai di halte boleh memerintah yang kalah selama seharian penuh, gimana?"

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oke, siap ya."

Kaien mengambil posisi. Begitupula Rukia.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga!"

Mereka berdua lari dengan cepat layaknya sepasang Rusa yang dikejar pemburu. Awalnya, Kaien berada beberapa langkah di depan Rukia. Rukia tidak mau kalah dan ia berlari secepat mungkin hingga bisa melewati Kaien. Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik. Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Kaien tertinggal di belakangnya. Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama karena Kaien mempercepat larinya dan kini pria itu sudah berada di tengan jalan, hampir mencapai halte.

"KAIEN, AWAS!"

"TIIIIINNNNN!"

Terikan Rukia bercampur dengan suara nyaring klakson mobil sedan yang tanpa ampun menghantam tubuh Kaien dan menghempaskannya ke atas aspal. Darah segar bercampur dengan air hujan membanjiri jalan. Rukia berlari menghampiri tubuh Kaien, mengangkat kepala pria itu hingga berada di pangkuannya.

"Kaien, bangun…" panggilnya namun yang ia panggil tak menjawab.

"KAIEN, BANGUN!" kali ini Rukia berteriak memanggil Kaien tetapi tak ada respon karena orang yang ia panggil sudah tak bisa lagi menjawab panggilannya biar sekeras apapun Rukia berteriak.

_Lima tahun kemudian :_

Rukia menyeberangi jalan dengan hati-hati. Rintik hujan masih turun namun tak sederas sebelumnya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Kaien. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah Rukia lupakan dari ingatannya. Sambil membawa setangkai mawar putih Rukia melangkah santai, disapanya setiap orang yang ia temui dengan senyum. Rukia melangkah menuju ayunan yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Ayunan yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta pertamanya.

"Hai, sudah lama tak bertemu. Merindukanku?" ada jeda sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku rindu sekali padamu. Kau tahu, sejak kau pergi aku mengalami banyak hal, aku sering menangis, marah bahkan aku membenci seseorang. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku bertemu seseorang, seseorang yang mencintaiku sama sepertimu." Rukia meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya ke atas ayunan. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Kaien. Kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku menemukan orang lain," ucapnya bersamaan itu hujan kembali menderas. Tetes-tetes hujan membasahi tubuh Rukia tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kaien. Selalu dan selamanya kau akan memiliki tempat di hatiku."

Tiba-tiba Rukia tak lagi merasakan tetesan air hujan mengenai tubuhnya padahal hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Rukia menengadah.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan," kata seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Rukia sambil memegang payung di tangan kirinya. "Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya pria itu sembari berjongkok di samping Rukia.

"Maaf…"

Pria berambut oranye itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan payung di tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia menerima payung itu dan menyeimbangkannya agar payung itu mampu melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan. Sementara pria berambut oranye itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata, melafazkan doa untuk Kaien.

"Ayo pulang, Rukia," ajak pria itu setelah doanya selesai.

Rukia mengangguk. Lalu keduanya melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. Rukia menoleh setelah beberapa langkah, samar-samar ia melihat bayangan Kaien mengambil bunga mawar yang tadi ia letakkan di atas ayunan dan pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hiduplah untuk bagianku juga, Rukia. Berbahagialah…"

Rukia mengangguk dan bayangan itu menghilang.

"Rukia?"

Mata Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada pria di sampingnya dan memberi pria itu senyuman. "Ayo pulang, Ichigo," ajaknya sambil menggandeng lengan Ichigo.

…

_**Fin**_

…

Bajarmasin, 06 Oktober 2013.

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
